salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Kurosawa
Akemi Kurosawa is a female rebel from District 17. She is an adorable girl of asian descent barely 21, and is currently a rebel. Background Akemi was born in the expirimental District 17, which is located in Tokyo, Japan. She inherited intelligence from her parents, and worked well with technology, biology, and healthcare. Akemi did well in school, being a straight A student, and was often left alone due to how smart she was. At the age of 12, Akemi wore her first bikini and mask, diving underwater in Tokyo Bay. She was thrilled by the expirience, and soon found herself in the water more than on her bed reading a book. She soon took up Marine Biology, and at the age of 16, she learned scuba diving in Tokyo Bay. Her beauty soon attracted a company named TUSA, who asked her to model for them in an underwater video. There she wore a silver TUSA mask, one she would keep with her as it fitted her face comfortably and allowed her clearest vision underwater. At age 21, Akemi quit modelling for TUSA, moving to District 14 to seek opprotunity. There she met another underwater enthuiast, Trina Macer, and soon they both joined the Rebellion as members of the RWF. Skills Akemi has a good amount of skills, many of which contribute to her positively. '''Intelligence: '''Being a straight A student and a university graduate in many forms, Akemi is highly intelligent. She can operate complex technology or strap on the most basic of gear. '''Beauty: '''Having adorable eyes, long dark hair, and asian features give her beauty. She doesn't show it off, but uses it as a chari smatic approach to an unwary capitol guard. '''Combat: '''Being an RWF member, Akemi was trained thorougly in the art of combat. She's dangerous with just about any weapon. '''Stamina: '''Being in great shape, Akemi has high stamina. She can run in swim for extended periods of time, and can hold her breath for over 5 minutes. Weaknessess '''Still Human: '''Akemi isn't no less sturdy than a regular human being. She can't breathe underwater, can't see clearly underwater without a swim mask, and cannot survive a lot of hits from firearms. Equipmant RWF Glock 16 Akemi owns a blue camouflaged Glock 16, which she keeps on her a lot. She's dangerous with the weapon, and isn't afraid to shoot any capitol enemy. Being produced by the RWF, it shoots underwater as well. Underwater Combat Knife Akemi possesses a stainless steel combat knife, which can be used underwater. It doubles as a safety knife and comes with it's own strap, allowing a bikini wearer to strap it to their leg. Sporty Bikini Akemi wears one in water missions, as it allows her to be mobile underwater and on land. TUSA Swim Mask Akemi wears a silver one to see underwater. Makes her cute eyes stand out. Akemiequipment2.jpg|Her RWF Glock 18 Akemiequipment4.jpg|Her Underwater Combat Knife Akemiequipment1.jpg|Her Sporty bikini for water missions Akemiequipment3.jpg|Her TUSA swim mask Trivia Category:Females Category:Rebels